Hexstuck
by Darius Blake
Summary: A new game release? A group of six friends? An inexplicable taste of Salt? All these things and more will be contained within. Come, Let me tell you about Hexstuck. [Sorry about the summary, it sucks. Rated T because Homestuck-ish shenanigans and because SBurb death. You know, the usual.] Please Review, it helps keep me sane... well, relatively...
1. Chapter 1

Our story begins...

No, Sorry, begins is quite the wrong word. The beginning of this story is needlessly complex and shall be revealed in due time. However, the interesting part of this story, the part you came here to read, begins on the 2nd of May, 2016. A young man sits at his desk, toying with the Honorary Placronym which he received exactly 4 years ago, on his 13th birthday.

What name do you suppose would be inscribed on the aforementioned Placronym?

* * *

 _Samuel Kane._

* * *

Hmmmmm... Not bad... You're already doing a lot better than **_some_** readers I could mention...

Your name is SAMUEL KANE. You are an AVID READER with a fascination with OBJECTS OF ANCIENT LEGEND, regardless of their IRRITATING FAKENESS ATTRIBUTE. You enjoy COMPLEX MENTAL PUZZLES despite feeling you have quite a bit of room for improvement. You enjoy SCIENCE FICTION and FANTASY, but find the film adaptations often leave you VEHEMENTLY DETESTING THE DIRECTOR. You live with your father, a rather eccentric man with a bizarre fixation on GAMES OF CHANCE. As was previously hinted, today is the 17th anniversary of your birth. It is also the main server for a NEW GAME that you have been anticipating for months. However, your FAILURE TO OBTAIN A COPY OF THE GAME DISK has rendered this fact something of a moot point.

Your ChumHandle is **_ancientAcade_ _i_** _ **ma** _ and you **_refuse to waste valuable time on such frivolity as a typing quirk._**

What should we do next?

* * *

 _Retrieve Arms From Desk._

* * *

...You know what? I take it back. Your no better than any of the other Readers. You should be ashamed.

Fine, you wish to go down that route? So be it.

You slide open your desk draw to reveal your precious Revolver.

Alas, as you live in the Great Britain, instead of in say... the USA, your gun is little more than a rather bad-ass paperweight. Some of your Friends in the states don't quite grasp why the British government has placed laws against carrying firearms in public. Ok, one friend. To be fair, he has a fascination with guns that borders on obsessive, so his opinions may not be a true representation of the general population...

Ah well, cool though your pistol is, you doubt you'll have cause to add it to your strife deck any time soon.

What now?

* * *

 _Cthulhu Fhtagn_

* * *

Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn

Oh boy do you love H. P. Lovecraft... Gods rest his soul.

Anyways, looks like someone wishes to remind you of the fact it is the anniversary of your birth. Personally, you don't really care much for birthdays, one way or the other, save for the fact you usually get more books.

* * *

 _Answer Chum_


	2. Chapter 2

\- ancientAcademia [AA] began pestering crimsonNightmare [CN] at 15:00 -

* * *

[03:00] AA: Hey.  
[03:00] CN: Hell0.  
[03:00] CN: H0w has y0ur b1rthday been s0 far? Rake 1n s0me sweet l00t?  
[03:01] AA: Great! Got some Cool new books, nice new laptop and a cake that would give a dentist PTSD  
[03:01] CN: That w0rd y0u just used...  
[03:01] CN: C00l...  
[03:01] AA: Yes?  
[03:01] CN: 1 d0n't th1nk 1t means qu1te what y0u th1nk 1t means...  
[03:02] AA: Ah, shut it. Books can be cool.  
[03:02] CN: ...N0pe.  
[03:02] AA: Yes they can!  
[03:02] CN: Hmmmmm...  
[03:02] AA: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...  
[03:02] CN: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...  
[03:02] AA: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...  
[03:02] CN: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...  
[03:03] AA: Now that's just extravagant and needlessly childish...  
[03:03] AA: But seriously, "Hmmmmm..."?  
[03:03] CN: Yes.  
[03:03] CN: Hmmmmm.  
[03:03] CN: 1t 1s a s0und wh1ch perfectly encapsulates my d1sta1n f0r h0w utterly lame y0u manage t0 be 1n my v1rtual presence.  
[03:03] AA: Charming.  
[03:03] AA: Such glorious finesse must have boys tripping over themselves to be with you.  
[03:03] CN: Exactly... N0b0dy, male 0r female, can ress1st my d0uble-reverse-ant1-negat1ve seduct10n  
[03:03] AA: Well... I can name one.  
[03:03] CN: Y0u d0n't c0unt.  
[03:04] CN: 1'm pretty sure that, even 1f 1 were THAT desperate, y0u'd need t0 be al1ve f0r that t0 w0rk.  
[03:04] CN: C0me 0n man; 1'm g00d, but 1 can't seduce a r0b0t.  
[03:04] AA: Harsh  
[03:04] AA: Bastard  
[03:04] AA: Well played  
[03:04] AA: So, what are your plans?  
[03:04] CN: SBurb, the guys, all n1ght play sess10n.  
[03:04] CN: Where mak1ng th1s happen, br0.  
[03:04] AA: God, I knew showing you that bullshit was a mistake.  
[03:04] CN: Hey. D0n't d1s Str1der. SBaHJ 1s awes0me. Sweet Bro for Pope.  
[03:04] AA: I hope to god you're being sarcastic.  
[03:04] CN: 0f course 1 am…  
[03:04] AA: Yeah… right...  
[03:04] AA: I can never tell whether or not you're serious with that dumb quirk. What's with all the 1's and 0's?  
[03:04] CN: D0n't kn0ck the B1nary. B1nary makes sense. 1t f1ts.  
[03:04] AA: Not in the middle of random words.  
[03:04] CN: Shut up, nerd.  
[03:04] AA: Sod off, Geek.  
[03:04] CN: B00kw0rm.  
[03:04] AA: Basement Dweller.  
[03:05] CN: B1bl0ph1le.  
[03:05] AA: Technofetishist.  
[03:05] CN: Awwwww, y0u kn0w me s0 well.  
[03:05] AA: That statement somehow manages to be creepier than your taste in anime.  
[03:05] CN: Yawn. S0, Y0u 0pened all y0ur presents yet?  
[03:05] AA: Well… almost. There's still one left.  
[03:05] CN: 0pen 1t. 1t's 0ff the wh0le gang. We all ch1pped 1n.  
[03:10] AA: A copy of SBurb? Thanks!  
[03:10] CN: 1 t0ld y0u, everyb0dy helped. N0w g0 l0ad that sucker 0n t0 a c0mputer. Preferable n0t the decrep1t m0n0l1th that passed f0r a deskt0p. Let's d0 th1s.

* * *

\- crimsonNightmare [CN] ceased pestering ancientAcademia [AA] at 15:10 -


	3. Chapter 3

_Load Disk._

* * *

"Hmmm... this looks like it could take awhile. Guess that gives you time to properly thank the guys for helping to get you a copy of the game.

* * *

 _Pester friends._

* * *

\- ancientAcademia [AA] began pestering infernalIntellect [II] at 15:11 -

* * *

[03:11] AA: Hey.

[03:11] II: H=llo...

[03:11] AA: So, I was just going to thank you for helping get me a copy of the game but, now that you're here... I was wondering something.

[03:12] II: Go on...

[03:12] AA: How exactly does this game work? I get there's the Client and the Server, but who serves whom?

[03:12] II: Didn't our d=ar fri=nd =xplain our gam= order?

[03:12] AA: You know how it is. That moron would actually be useful, if the codes were put aside for five minuets.

[03:12] II: R=gr=ttably, I doubt that is going to happ=n.

[03:12] II: In any cas=, the ord=r is as follows; II s=rv=s AA, AC s=rv=s II, CN s=rv=s AC, RA s=rv=s CN, PG s=rv=s RA, AA s=rv=s PG.

[03:12] AA: I think I speak for everyone reading this when I say... Dafuq?

[03:13] II: Basically, you ar= first to be s=rv=d and last to act as s=rv=r... Simpl= =nough, right?

[03:13] AA: Thanks Sol, I owe you one. Oh, and say thank to your brother for his help with this.

[03:13] II: I Shall... As soon as h= wak=s up. H='s still sl==ping aft=r staying up to coll=ct "Valuabl= Data" from that m=teor show=r.

* * *

\- infernalIntellect [II] ceased pestering ancientAcademia [AA] at 15:10 -


	4. Chapter 4: Be the Other Guy

_Be the other guy to avoid more tedious chatlogs._

* * *

You are now the other guy. Specifically you are the Ponderous Introvert. You really shouldn't even be here yet and, as such, you are not. You are here years into the future, but not many. At least you don't believe it to be many years. The baked dirt under your feet is your whole world, and it doesn't really offer much in the way of time scale.

* * *

 _PI: Pick up hairpin._

* * *

Hairpin? The only Item at your feet... hell, only Item any where in this wilderness as far as you can tell, is a rather dangerous looking Machine Gun. Alas, though such a weapon would undoubtedly prove a helpful deterrent to desert beasts, your arms are far to feeble to properly wield such a weapon. You could probably just about carry it, if you put all of your limited strength into it. But that would be a waste of energy.

* * *

 _PI: Drink from curiously shaped bottles to boost Imagination_

* * *

Drink What? Do you see any bottles, curiously shaped or otherwise?

* * *

 _PI: Get Machine Gun, Brandish it to the sky and Show those desert beasts who's boss_

* * *

You wave the hairpin in the air for a good five minuets before coming to a startling and sudden conclusion; This is Stupid. Sunstroke must be getting to you.


	5. Chapter 5

_Return to present events._

* * *

Ok the games nearly loaded and- Oh Hell No...

Not This Again.

* * *

 _Answer Troll_

* * *

\- norseArchivist [NA] began trolling ancientAcademia [AA] at 15:50 -

* * *

[03:50] AA: What do you want now.

[03:56] NA: What Do I Want? Whѱ, The Very Same Thing I Alwaѱs Want.

[03:57] NA: To Prevent ѱou Ruining Everything We Worked For. We Worked So Hard. It Was Hard And No One Understands... But ѱou Will Soon Enough. I See ѱour Game Has Finallѱ Loaded... Enjoѱ, Knight of Mind. I Hope ѱou've Been Paѱing Attention To My Instructions. Be Readѱ For Anѱthing.

* * *

\- norseArchivist [NA] ceased pestering ancientAcademia [AA] at 15:57 -


	6. Chapter 6

\- infernalIntellect [II] began pestering ancientAcademia [AA] at 16:00 -

* * *

[04:00] II: So, it s==ms our gam= is finally und=r way.

[04:00] AA: I guess so...

[04:00] II: What's Up?

[04:00] AA: He contacted me again just now.

[04:00] II: Who?

[04:00] AA: It's NA again, spouting his usual nonsense about how were going to ruin all of his work.

[04:00] II: You said it yours=lf, it's nons=ns=.

[04:01] AA: Then why does it make me feel so uneasy?

[04:01] II: B=cause A) NA is just a majorly cr==py littl= shit, and B) You'r= a n=rvous wr=ak who spooks way to =asily.

[04:01] AA: Hey!

[04:01] II: W=ll it's th= truth!

[04:01] AA: Ok, ok, whatever, let's do this.

[04:01] II: I was just g=tting familiar with th= int=rfac=... Th=r= is a f=atur= that I b=li=v= you will find quit= fascinating. Obs=rv=

[04:02] AA: Ok... What the Hell?

[04:02] II: As far as I can t=ll, w= ar= d=aling with a gam= that can distort spac= around it. Cool, right?

[04:02] AA: Right... Can you put my walls back to normal, Please?

[04:02] II: Nop=. Th=r= ar= gam= constructs that n==d to b= d=ploy=d. Th=y will n==d th= spac=.

[04:02] AA: Constructs?

[04:02] II: Y=s. H=r='s th= first on= now. Mind your h=ad.

[04:02] AA: What?

[04:03] AA: Oh... this is weird. What exactly does this thing do?

[04:03] II: How should I know? It's call=d th= Cruxtrud=r. S==ms lik= all th= d=vic= nam=s ar= portmant=aus though, so maybe it =xtrud=s crux... what=v=r that is... You should try and op=n it... go on, you know you want to.

* * *

\- infernalIntellect [II] ceased pestering ancientAcademia [AA] at 16:03 -

* * *

 ** _Ok, Darius Blake here. You Know, the author? Yeah, Hi..._**

 ** _Anyways, This is going to be great, I can feel it. I actually enjoy writing this story, and this is the fastest I have ever Updated. Pretty Cool, Right?_**

 ** _But Honestly, this silent treatment isn't helping. So Please, Review._**

 ** _It lets me know how you feel about my style, highlights where I could improve and just generally works wonders for my self confidence._**

 ** _DBlake_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Be the Server Player._

* * *

A Young Woman is sat at her desk. She is currently absorbed in a GAME on her laptop. On a chain around her neck, there is a Placronym inscribed with her name. What do you think that name ought to be?

* * *

 _Huge Bitc-_

* * *

Oh Wow... You know what, No, just... No. I am revoking your story influence privileges until you learn some manners.

* * *

 **{NARRATIVE LOCKED}**

* * *

Any way, Your name is SOLSTICE ARC. You are a fan of MOVIES, particularly ROMANTIC COMEDIES. However, the lack of DIVERSITY IN CHARACTER ARCHETYPES often leaves you with a DEEP SEATED BLOOD LUST that often TAKES AWHILE TO PASS. You feel a DISTINCT IMBALANCE in RIGHTS AND RESPONSIBILITIES among the general population, but REFUSE TO BE ASSOCIATED with the SOCIAL JUSTICE LYNCH MOB. You live with your TWIN BROTHER in what was once your UNCLE'S MANSION although, following his UNTIMELY DEMISE, He left it to the pair of you, for the property to be DIVIDED UPON YOUR 18th BIRTHDAY, over a year from now. You are FASCINATED BY ANCIENT WEAPONS, and bask in their INTENSE REALNESS ATTRIBUTE. The GAME you are currently so absorbed in is SBURB and you are patiently waiting for your CO-PLAYER to OPEN THE CRUXTRUDER.

Your ChumHandle is **_infernalIntellect_** and you _**Typ= so as to b=tt=r display your hung=r for tru= =quality**_ ** _._**

Speaking of PesterChum, looks like Sam wants a word...

What's the matter dear reader? Nothing to add?

Oh, wait, Narrative Lock... You Can't do ANYTHING...

I guess it's up to Me then...

* * *

 **{OPEN PESTERCHUM APPLICATION}  
**


	8. Chapter 8

\- ancientAcademia [AA] began pestering infernalIntellect [II] at 16:05 -

* * *

[04:05] AA: Um... Hey... A little help?

[04:05] II: Why do you n==d my h=lp?

[04:05] AA: It's the lid... on the Cruxtruder... it's stuck.

[04:05] II: What? Stuck? What am I supposed to do?

[04:05] AA: I don't know? Drop something heavy on it?

[04:05] II: How is that going to h=lp?

[04:05] AA: Just trust me.

[04:05] II: Ok? If you'r= sur=

* * *

 **{USE TOTEM LATHE TO OPEN CRUXTRUDER}**

* * *

[04:05] II: Ok. That actually work=d... How did you know that was going to work?

[04:05] AA: Would you accept Lucky Guess?

[04:06] II: No. Try Again.

[04:06] AA: Ok, I had Help... From NA...


	9. Chapter 9: Be the Other Guy, Part2

**{YEARS IN THE FUTURE}**

* * *

Ok, I think you've learned your lesson.

* * *

 **{NARRATIVE UNLOCKED}**

* * *

There you go, much better... now where where we?

Ah yes, Years into the future, but not many... the Aimless Deadbeat bemoans his losses. Seriously this is all he's going to do for the foreseeable future.

* * *

 _AD: Be Sad, Get Drunk, Repeat_

* * *

Ok, you can do that. These ruins seem to have quite a lot of brandy in them... Weird.

Eh, You aren't complaining.

There seems to be enough to last for quite a while... Enough for you to lose your ring of keys

* * *

 _AD: Ride the tidal wave of Alcohol-induced Rage to Avenge your Fallen Comrades._

* * *

The Aimless Deadbeat becomes the Avenging Drunkard.

* * *

 _AD: Grab Keys and claim Vengeance on enemies_

* * *

The Avenging Drunkard falls asleep before he can retrieve his Tommy Gun. He collapses in a heap.

* * *

 **Hello. It's Me again. The Author. Hi.**

 **So anyways. I am loving this story and I hope you guys are to. It's great fun to write in a MSPA-ish style.**

 **So, If you like this story, please review. It makes me so happy... It's Great to hear from readers, y'know?**

 **Any ways, I hope to keep writing this for a while yet, but only if you guys want me to.**

 **DBlake**


	10. Chapter 10

[04:06] II: What?

[04:06] II: No Snarky Comm=nts about how w='r= ruining his work? No S=lf important attitude?

[04:06] AA: Well, it seemed more like he was being told he had to. He and his friends claim to of played a previous version of the game. He says his work is doomed anyway now the game has begun, but he can still save us... not sure what he means by that... oh well, he says that a countdown should begin when the Cruxtruder is opened. It should deploy a Cruxite dowel and a "Kernalsprite"... The Glowing Ball thing.

[04:06] II: So... what do=s it do?

[04:06] AA: The sprite requires "prototyping", twice apparently, but then it will act as a guide.

[04:06] II: Nic=... So, about that ominous countdown? Please tell me it's nothing major.

[04:06] AA: Oh, that? It's just how long until you enter the game... Or get squashed like a bug.

[04:06] II: Pl=as= t=ll m= you'r= kidding.

[04:06] AA: How long have you known me, Sol?

[04:07] II: Long =nough to r=aliz= that was not you kidding... W=ll Shit.

[04:07] AA: Calm down. I got this. I trust all those Constructs are deployed in reachable locations. Was there a punched card?

[04:07] II: Yes... Why?

[04:07] AA: I'm going to need to get it into the lathe, along with the Cruxite.

Ok, the card is by th= lath=, but th= Cruxit= is your problem. Also, what's all this about "prototyping" th= Sprit=?

[04:07] AA: It needs something to copy to form its own body. Apparently, the prototyping affects other things in game, but NA was being vague again.

[04:07] II: What did you =xp=ct? H= hat='s us, for what=v=r bullshit r=ason.

* * *

 **Hello... It's Me, the Author. Yeah, I know, I should stop intruding on the narrative. Well fine, so be it... For now.**

 **Don't Think this is the last you'll see of me, I'll keep popping up every so often but, for a while at least, I'm going to stay out of your way apart from anonymous narration.**

 **So, in the mean time, have this little poem...**

* * *

 _ **A Witch of Blood, A Seer of Rage,**_

 _ **Time's own Heir, and Void's arrogant Page,**_

 _ **A Knight of Mind, A Mage of Space,**_

 _ **All Face the Wrath of a Demon with no face.**_

* * *

 _ **Haze and Valves, Magic and Pain.**_

 _ **Chords and Sand, Chasms and Rain.**_

 _ **Thought and Reflection, Frogs and Tedium.**_

 _ **These worlds Shall emerge, Once they Enter the Medium.**_

* * *

 _ **There Worlds shall Appear, The Game shall be Played**_

 _ **But Their Guides seem Capricious, Should they be Obeyed?**_

 _ **The Ball's already Rolling, but will the Players pull Through?**_

 _ **The Author would Like Feedback, So please... Review.**_

* * *

 **Or not, It's your choice...  
**

 **DBlake**


	11. Chapter 11

_Be the Mysterious Troll._

* * *

You cannot be the mysterious troll, as he has yet to be formally introduced. However, you can simply exist as a narrative construct for a while. It's really rather peaceful, no one ever bothers you... and it makes Eavesdropping so much easier...

* * *

?: Ah, yes, come in. Tyrziu informed me you wish to speak with me. You have a Question regarding my recent activities?

?: Are you Sure this is a good idea Sir? Trolling these humans, I mean.

?: How many times must I tell you, refer to me by name. If anything, it is your blood-right to be my superior, I should address you as Ma'am.

?: Fine, Munine then. But don't avoid the question. Is it a wise use of your time to troll these humans?

Munine: What ever do you mean Frygia? We have trolled humans for Centuries... We have pestered them for Eons, and you've never shown any discontent with it before... Why the sudden change of heart?

Frygia: I understand this... But you know I mean these humans particularly. You usually just drop a few hints every generation or so, let them piece it together... So why are you investing so much of your time on these six?

Munine: I Troll these ones in particular because they are what we feared. They are fated to one day play the game and, as such, the game is already begun.

Frygia: Sir?

Munine: It is the natural progression of things... The Genesis Frog we spawned cannot live forever. I suppose I always knew this. Regardless, I must admit, I still begrudge these humans there role in the destruction of our little Universe. How fast she has grown... Alas, all good things must end... you know, I always favored the Norse... they understood us best... What was it they called this day, Frygia?

Frygia: Ragnarok, Sir... Do the others know?

Munine: Not yet... They know I've taken an interest in these ones, particularly their future leader, but only one thought to look ahead in their timelines... Loktir was always too smart for his own good. I fear he may betray me, just as my dear Vikings believed he must. The worst part is... He may be perfectly right to do so...

Frygia: Sir? I'm not sure I follow? He is your Morail... Why would he Betray you?

Munine: To bring down an unjust leader... Do you remember the old ways? The Castes? I do... I am not a ruler. By some people's reckoning, I barely even class as a highblood... I was Never meant to lead... I am not a Jarl, nor a King, certainly not a Emperor... So why do they follow me?

Frygia: They follow because they respect you, sir!

Munine: Respect? Or Fear? Do they Fear the Mad One with his Single Eye?

Frygia: Sir!

Munine: Is that what they fear? That the Prince of Mind will break their precious Thinkpans, just as he destroyed his own? IS IT?

Frygia: SIR!

Munine: ANSWER ME, WOMAN! DO THEY FEAR ME?

Frygia: I... I cannot speak for all of us...

Munine: Fine, speak only for yourself... Do _you_ fear Me, Frygia? Please, be truthful... Do you fear Me?


	12. Chapter 12

AA: Ok, how long is left on the clock?

II: Of th= initial 5 minu=ts and 2 s=conds... You have 3 minu=ts and counting. Hop= that's long =nough for this to work.

AA: The meteor is 3 minuets away. Hope isn't going to help here. This totem might though. Apparently, I put it on this and something should happen. You getting anything?

II: Nothing. That Bastard trick=d us.

AA: Wait, something is happening.

II: W=ll it b=tt=r happ=n fast=r. you hav= got 2 minu=ts and 42 s=conds r=maining.

II: Ok, What th= H=ll is that?

AA: I'm Guessing it's the thing? The Object I need to enter?

II: It looks lik= a mirror. How do=s that h=lp?

AA: Ah, Hell if I know. How long have I got?

II: 2 minut= 30 s=conds.

AA: Right. Is the sprite prototyped?

II: Not y=t.

AA: Best get that done then.

II: How are you so damn calm?

AA: Calm? I'm Terrified! I am flipping my metaphysical shit right now!

II: Then why are you grinning like a mad man?

AA: How many times must I tell you? We're All Mad Here.

AA: Wait. That's IT! Prototype the Sprite, I gotta run!

II: Where are you Going?

AA: Through the Looking Glass.

II: Ok, you'v= compl=t=ly lost m=. Any pr=f=r=nc=s for th= sprit=? This thing is gonna b= your guid=.

AA: Fine, prototype Cutethulhu.

II: Cut=thulhu?

AA: Yeah! Cutethulhu. Cute Cthulhu. It's on my desk, on top of the Lovecraft Books. Just do it, Sol. I've got a mirror to fall through.

II: You'v= Lost It.

AA: I have not. To lose a thing, one must first posses it. ALL... MAD... HERE... };3

II: You'r= going to g=t yours=lf kill=d!

AA: Not at all, miss. It is all a matter of thinking about it. You could say it just took a little... Reflection!

* * *

 _Knight: Enter_


	13. Chapter 13

II: Don't m=an to worry you, But that m=t=or is only 30 s=conds away.

II: Th= Sprit= is prototyp=d, but that won't do us any good if on= of our play=rs is pancak=d b=low a chunk of spac= rock.

II: 20 seconds. Hope you have a plan.

II: Sam? You Do hav= a Plan, right? Oh god, you'r= just staring at it. W='r= Doom=d.

II: You'r= running at it now? Gr=at, you'll b= d=ad _and_ concuss=d. G=nius.

* * *

 _Sam: Ignore her, Go through the looking Glass_

* * *

You run. You just keep running and running and running. You run until you collide with the solid green surface of the cruxite mirror.

And you keep running, onward through the blackness beyond. The ground doesn't seem quite real here, but still you run.

Running onwards to the point of light at the end of this tunnel.

* * *

 _Sam: Emerge_

* * *

You run through the opening and find your self... At home? Did you fail? Is it to late to enter the game? How long until the meteor arives

* * *

 _Sam: Look out the window_ _  
_

* * *

Wait... what happened? The meteor is gone, but so is anything recognizable. The sky is now a white void laced with dark clouds, the land is now covered in vast, rolling hills of pitch black grass. Grey spires rise out of the ground and shadowy mountains rise up on the horizon.

* * *

 **LAND OF THOUGHT AND REFLECTION**


	14. Chapter 14

_Solstice: Marvel at the fact your friend's insane plan worked._

* * *

What? He... What?

Ok, this is wrong. He should of been suffering a combination of concussion and death. So how is he currently stood in his hall way, completely unscathed? Nothing has changed, he's still in his home, he's not pancaked beneath a colossal hunk of space debris... So what's going on?

* * *

 _Sol: Zoom Out.  
_

* * *

You Zoom out on the interface.

Ah. That... explains a lot. It wasn't Sam that got transported into the game... It was his entire house.

Well that's... interesting... I guess...

* * *

 _Sol: Talk to Client._

* * *

II: You did it. How? Why? What th= =v=r loving h=ll?

AA: Simple, It's a reference to Alice in Wonderland, specifically the sequel; Alice through the Looking Glass.

II: But that's madn=ss.

AA: Exactly! NA has often called me a Knight of Mind. He says mind players are all about Choice, Logical Reasoning, Mental Strength and the Ability to follow an Idea even if it seems mental.

II: H='s not th= most r=liabl= sourc= of information...

AA: But it worked, so he can't be all bad, right?

II: I still don't trust him. H= is bad n=ws, I know it.

AA: Fine, whatever, let's just get on with this. I'm gonna go check on Cthulhusprite, you see what to do to help me.


	15. Chapter 15: Be the Other Guy, part3

_Be the Other Guy._

* * *

You are now the Patriotic Survivor. You are here, on this desolate rock, years into the future... but not many.

You mourn the loss of your beloved kingdom. You should have been there, fallen with your brothers on the Battlefield. Instead, you where busy cowering like a fool. Why? To what end did hiding help you?

None at all.

You are lost in this desert, walking along with nothing to your name but the tattered rags you wear and an old black key. There is nothing anywhere in this desolation. Nothing. Zero. Nil. Void. Zilch. Nada. Absolutely... Hey, what's that over there?

* * *

Return to Present.

* * *

Cthulhusprite: I'xnath Gurax Gurt'xi Uk'nay Vurtilar Githila B'trakoi...

Sam: Uhhhh.

Cthulhusprite: Izak'na Zirak Gurt'xi Uk'nay Vurtilar Kanil'rit B'trak...

Sam: Nope, still not getting it buddy...

Cthulhusprite: Idi't. St'pid, M'ronic Bast'd.

Sam: Ok... That was just rude.


	16. Chapter 16

AA: Sol... The Sprite isn't making sense. The only things it has to say sound like it's insulting me.

II: I wouldn't blam= Him.

AA: Him? It's a Cthulhu with a Ghost Arse.

II: Cthulhu was mal=.

AA: Fine, let me rephrase that. Cthulhusprite is a genderless game construct that happens to have taken the image of an ambiguously male Eldritch abomination based on my decision to have you hurl an ironically adorable plush of said abomination into the kernelsprite. That doesn't explain why you refer to it by male gender pronouns.

II: H= d=s=rv=s th= right to a g=nd=r id=ntity too you know.

AA: Please tell me you're not serious...

II: I am always s=rious about =qual rights. Social Pow=r Imbalanc= is no joking matt=r.

AA: Fine, whatever. That doesn't solve the problem of my inability to decipher any of this fester-tongued nonsense above basic insults. How do we make him speak English?

II: Why should h= conform to your linguistic whims? Why don't you just l=arn to sp=ak Horrort=rror?

AA: Ok, now I know you're messing with me. Seriously though, how do we make it speak a language that at least one of us understands? Is this why it needs the Second prototyping?

II: I don't know, why not ask NA. H= s==ms to know mor= than h= wants us to b=liv=...

AA: Uhhh... He LITERALLY told me that he played the game. I don't think he is hiding anything, not how your suggesting. It's more like he's waiting for me to ask the right questions. Guess it can't hurt to try, right?

II: I suppos= not. L=t's s==... What would mak= a us=ful guid=? Som=thing that you wouldn't mind sp=nding a long tim= list=ning to.

AA: Hmmmm... I'll get back to you. Someone else is trying to get in touch.


	17. Chapter 17

NA: ѱour speed in reaching the medium is certainlѱ refreshing. However, now ѱou have arrived, ѱou must defend against the creatures that are encroaching on this land. Theѱ too are affected bѱ the pre-medium prototѱpings of ѱour sprite. I would advise you to further prototѱpe your sprite with something useful, as it no longer risks giving the imps an unfair advantage.

AA: Thank you, and not that I'm ungrateful, but why are you helping us? I Thought that we were "destroying your work".

NA: That was when I was still deluding mѱself that She could be saved. She has grown marvelouslѱ since we formed Her. I am so proud to have lead the session that formed such a beautiful Universe.

AA: I beg your pardon?

NA: That is the purpose of this game. It is a Game for Gods, not Children, but it habit of forcing one to become the other. SGrub, SBurb, it has manѱ names. But the aim is alwaѱs the same. Birth a new universe.

AA: So, you exist within our universe?

NA: ѱes, but not for long. ѱour Universe is collapsing, falling in on itself. Such is the life-cѱcle of Universes. Born, Live, Age, Send children to birth a new Universe, Die. I held a grudge against ѱour group for the part ѱou would inevitablѱ plaѱ in the destruction of ѱour Universe, our prize for plaѱing this game to the end. But that was lunacѱ, the Universe was dѱing anѱwaѱ. If not ѱou then some other unsuspecting group of fools. ѱou'll need ѱour wits about ѱou, but ѱou can win this game.

* * *

\- norseArchivist ceased Trolling ancientAcademia -

* * *

Loktir: Why do you Lie to them?

Munine: If they knew their fate, would they continue to play? Of course not. We don't even understand what we're looking at here... Maybe they do succeed after all. Who can say what happens beyond that event?

Loktir: You know as well as I do that, if they succeeded, we would know.

Munine: Yes, well, they don't need to know that, do they?


	18. Chapter 18: Megamix

_Author: Perform Ridiculous Self insert into Plot for the Sake of a Recap._

* * *

No. Go Away. How Are You Even Doing This? Leave Me Be.

.

..

...

...What? Still Not Going? Fine, You Can Have Your Stupid Recap. Just Not Yet.

I Need Time To Prepare.

* * *

 _Years into the future, but not many.  
_

* * *

A Lone Figure strides across the Dust Bowl. A Haunted Deceiver stands atop the dunes. She brushes sand from her glossy black Carapace. Today is going to by different. She can feel it. Shielding her sensitive eyes from the blistering sun, she sets of walking. Yes, today will be different. Today, she will leave her dark past in the shadows of her lost home. Today, she will begin anew. Today, she will be the Humble Drifter, no longer bound by her past.

And Beneath the meager shade of a withered tree, the Neurotic Bohemian cowers away, in equal parts, from the caustic sunlight burning her sensitive night eyes and the box lying a few feet away, just beyond the shade which she wrapped around herself like a comforting blanket of darkness. Her Scuffed Carapace may once have been the noble Charcoal of her home, but now is a drab grey, uneven and flawed.

* * *

 _Author: Perform Ridiculous Self insert into Plot for the Sake of a Recap._

* * *

NO!

GET LOST!

No... Wait... Come Back...

Could You Help Me With My Tie... Please?

It's Sort Of... Stuck...

In About Six Different Places...

It Almost Borders On Titular, But I Won't Allow Such Absurdities... Not In My Time-room, No Sir.

Anyway, Thank You. I Am Almost Ready For My Recap. But Not Quite.

So Scram.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the Land of Thought and Reflection_

* * *

Sam: Ok... I can Prototype pretty much anything right? So, what about something that screams sophistication, precision and wisdom... Smartphone? No, I still need that. Alice in Wonderland? No. Much as I love Carrol's work, his madness would be of putting... Hatthulhusprite... Ugghhhh. No.

Cthulhusprite: X'nai urtr'kn Na'ak.

Sam: Still not getting the festertongue, mate... sorry. Wait, hold on... I got it.

* * *

 _Sam: Prototype seemingly irrational Clothing_

* * *

Hello? Irrational? This suit is far from Irrational. This is your second favorite suit (Well, you weren't gonna lose your _best_ suit, now were you?).

Its soft lining, its starched creases and sharp edges, its glorious aura of suave, pinstriped sophistication.

Goodbye, Suit #2... You will never be forgotten.

* * *

 _Cthulhusprite: Suit Up._


	19. Chapter 19

Sam: Ok... Did it Work?

Suithulhusprite: Well, you tell me?

Sam: It worked! It actually worked!

Suithulhusprite: So it would seem... I believe you have a few questions?

Sam: Oh, yeah... How does the suit feel? Is it uncomfortable at all?

Suithulhusprite: No, It's fine. The Bow-tie was a nice touch. But I meant questions about the game.

Sam: Oh, right... This may seem like a stupid question but... What do I have to do. How does one actually win the game?

Suithulhusprite: How do you beat any game? You must beat the final boss, The Black King of Derse. That ends the game. However, It is advised that you complete your personal sub-quests first, particularly the Mage of Space. Should he fail, there will be no prize awaiting you at the end. No New World for you to Inhabit. The Vast Croak will never happen, and you will be left in the darkness of the furthest ring for all eternity...

Sam: Uhhh, you mentioned Derse? So, do we go to Derse and just stab him or what?

Suithulhusprite: Oh Gods No. He's to well guarded for that. The Dersite King is at his most vulnerable when he is at his most powerful; On the Battlefields of Skaia.

Sam: Derse? Skaia? Could you be a little more, I don't know, Clear? Helpful?

Suithulhusprite: I don't know... Sprites are supposed to be cryptic with their distribution of information... But ok, I'll see what I can do...

* * *

 _Author: Perform Ridiculous Self insert into Plot for the Sake of a Recap._

* * *

NO!

This Is A Great Part Of The Story We're Missing Out On.

Go AWAY!

* * *

Suithulhusprite: So... There is Skaia... It's like the Sun of this system... Except it's not really a Star. It's this Planet, with a hyper dense atmosphere and glowing clouds. It is a sort of Crucible of Limitless Creative Energy. The Dark Kingdom of Derse lives sits at the edge of the Skaian "solar" system and they seek to destroy Skaia. Their opposite, Prospit, Kingdom of Light, Want to defend Skaia, so new Universes may be formed. Basically, Beneath all the glowing Clouds, Skaia has a solid surfice. This world is known as the Battlefield. Both it and the two armies, including the monarchs of each kingdom, are effected by your prototypings before entry to the medium. Likewise so are the Imps.

Sam: Imps?

Suithulhusprite: Yes, such as the one stood behind you.

Sam: Ah!

* * *

 _ **STRIFE!**_

* * *

Sam: What am I supposed to do?

Suithulhusprite: I would suggest using a weapon of some kind. Is there a problem?

Sam: Uhhh, no... could you destract it so I can get to my room?

Suithulhusprite: Of course.

Sam: Thanks!

* * *

 _ **ABSCOND!**_

* * *

You run back along the hallway to your room. Looks like your revolver will be coming in handy after all.

You also decide to activate your syladex. It looks like you might need to do quite a bit of carrying for this game.

Your fetchModus is currently set to the somewhat awkward RussianRoulette Modus. It has a chance of 1 in however many Items you have of dispensing your desired Item and whatever is being released is fired out of your Syladex at high speed. It is however, the only available Modus left in the house.

* * *

 ** _Round Two: Strife!_**

* * *

You return to the fray, pistol unloading two small pellets of lead into the Imp's gut. Or it would have done, If it weren't for the fact the imp was just a damn fast little bastard. You dodge as he attacks with what appears to be a butter knife. Weird.

You take advantage of the way he stumbles due to the momentum of his strike to pistol whip him in the neck, toppling the small creature. His skin was oily and faintly blue. It left a residue on the handle of your pistol. Not doing that again.

While he is scrabbling to recover his knife, you unload one more bullet into his skull.

He dissipates in a puff of inky black smoke.

He drops Two (2) units of Build Grist, One (1) unit of Ink and a handful of Boondollars. The former two are sucked up into the group Grist cache, while the latter are safely stored in your Ceramic Porkhollow.


	20. Chapter 20: The Recap

_Author: Perform Ridiculous Self insert into Plot for the Sake of a Recap._

* * *

I am, as I have always been, the Author.

My name is DARIUS BLAKE. I enjoy WRITING STORIES and WATCHING MY CHARACTERS GROW AS PEOPLE.

I am fond of SUITS, and wear them almost constantly, as you can currently see. Alas, that is all you can see, as from your current angle I are only viable below the neck. Therefore, I still retain VIRTUALLY ANONYMITY.

From within this TIME ROOM, I can VIEW THE TIMELINES IN THEIR ENTIRETY. This will aid me in this Recap of the Story thus far...

When did you say we are upto? The First Intro of the Trolls? Further? Ok, what about... No, that's Definitely too far... What about the First Strife Victory? Yes? Good.

Hexstuck began (Well, from you perspective) on the 2nd of May 2016, the 17th birthday of our main protagonist, Samuel Kane. It was also the day of the main server release for a new online Game, SBurb. Despite the Fact that Sam had drasticly failed to obtain a copy of the game disks, a final present from his friends allowed him to play the game. After a Shot conversation with the closest of his friends, both geographically and metaphysically, he established a game connection with another friend; one Solstice Arc, under the chumHandle infernalIntellect. Together, the quickly discovered the game's reality bending capabilities, and she deployed the in-game constructs while he dealt with a persistent troll, operating under the trollTag norseArchivist.

Following his discusion with the troll, Sam activates the Cruxtruder (with help), releasing the first Cruxite Dowel and a glowing orb called a Kernelsprite. This device's activation also trigered a countdown which is revealed to be linked with the reconing; a cataclysmic meteor shower that obliterates the neibourhood.

Sam managed to escape his fate by use of a pre-punched card to create his Cruxite Artifact, an Emerald Mirror. After much reflection, Sam went through the looking glass, reaching the medium and the _Land of Thought and Reflection._ While he was doing this, Solstice had prototyped Cutethulhu, an adorable plush of Cthulhu himself. Post entry, the sprite was further prototyped with a suit to create the Stylish, Well dressed and infinitely more coherent Suithulhusprite.

During the course of these events, The rest of the group may have began makking preperations for their entry to the game... maybe you should check in on them next... or not, I like to think we have a pretty balanced narrative relationship. I write, you suggest, I incorporate your ideas, you **_review_** my work... You know, balanced.

I love my characters and care deeply for them, so what awaits them pains me greatly.

But alas, though I am the Author, I am not this tale's architect. I am just relaying things as they will have yet to of happened...

Sorry, Tense and Grammar tend to become a little abstract when you exist outside time...

Suffice to say, I am not going to intervene in their plot. Not in the Slightest.

No.

Hell No.

Hell.

Fucking.

NO.


	21. Chapter 21

_Sam: Share findings  
_

* * *

You already did all that while the Author was doing his ridiculous plot insertion segment.

Seriously dude, pay more attention.

* * *

 _Solstice: Be the Client, Play the Game._

* * *

To do that, you need to wake your server player. _  
_

Lazy Bastard is still asleep.

You really wish your Bro would get his shit together.

* * *

 _Server Player: wake._

* * *

Why would you want to do that. You're kinda preoccupied in this golden city. It's time to go WAKE YOUR SISTER...

She is so lazy... Hasn't even AWAKENED yet. So focused on the "Real" world... She thinks she knows how things work, she sn't see the bigger picture.

Their WHOLE WORLD is nothing, and her LITTLE GAME is far greater than she could ever imagine... Making Children in to Gods and making Gods seem like mere Children...

Wakey~Wakey, sister dearest... It's time for the real game to begin.

Your name is JACQUES ARC, your chumHandle is astralCavalier and you [have-no-time-for-puctuation-of-any-kind].

You are a PROSPIT DREAMER, and right now you have shit to get done.


	22. Chapter 22: Ark Awakening, Part 1

_Arc Twins: Awaken_

* * *

If this tale where being recounted in a more visual format, these events would be shown be means of an elaborate animation, probably on flash.

Alas, this is not so. I shall be forced to recount these events myself.

Ah well, you make do with what you've got, I suppose.

Feel free to imagine such an animation though.

* * *

 _Jacques: Awaken Sister_

* * *

Gliding out across the void between the towers on Prospit's golden moon, you catch a glimpse of the clouds of Skaia. It seems they have another message for you. They show your sister, awake in the "Real" world that never felt as true to you as this one. She's running down the halls of your home, game disks in hand. Past the Library, taking a right at the Dining Room meaning... Oh. She's heading for the observatory. She coming to wake you up...

Now isn't that Ironic.

You fly on, silhouetted against the azure glow of Skaia. Her Dreamspire room is much like her other one, the one in the waking world. Her Rom-Com posters on the walls, her journals on the desk, that sequence of random letters on the wall...

You know they're significant; SMTIMSITISTMMISTTSMITMSI... and so on. If only you could work out how they where relevant. There is just this feeling you have. You're not even sure she realized she was doing it, but after your uncle died, she would just stand in her room, writing this gibberish on the wallpaper. You guessed it was a coping mechanism, but as time went on you got this buzzing at the base of your skull when you looked at it, a feeling like television static.

Anyway, you should really wake her. The game is afoot, Sister-dear, and it is time you got up.

You gently shake her awake even as you feel yourself slipping away...

* * *

 _Jacques: Wake Up_

* * *

Your eyes snap open.

God dammit. Did it work? Has she Awoken, or did she wake you too soon?

A gentle snoring sound to your left is all the answer you need.

Success.

You see your desktop, SBurb already loading.

Thank you Solstice. Now let's get you in.

That way, the real game can commence...


	23. Chapter 23: Ark Awakening, Part 2

_Arc Twins: Awaken_

* * *

If this tale where being recounted in a more visual format, these events would be shown be means of an elaborate animation, probably on flash.

Alas, this is not so. I shall be forced to recount these events myself.

Ah well, you make do with what you've got, I suppose.

Feel free to imagine such an animation though.

* * *

 _Solstice: Awaken Brother_

* * *

Running along the halls of this old mansion, you think about your brother. He was up all night watching the meteor shower. He claims he was collecting data, but you know he was probably just watching them with the same wide eyed wonder he had when your Uncle first took you out to watch shooting stars. He's always been a massive space dork... You wonder if he'd look at those space rocks of his the same way if he knew what was coming, what almost happened to Sam... you could both end up splattered under some huge chunk of space debris if he doesn't wake up.

Now isn't that Ironic.

He is Asleep at his desk. Not much has changed since you were last in here. His Computer is still switched on with his browser (Echidna) open to MSPAdventures, his journals on the desk, that sequence of random letters on the wall...

You sense they're significant; EHAZHEAZZAHEHAZEEZHAEHZA... and so on. If only you could work out how they where relevant. There is just this feeling you have. You're not even sure she realized she was doing it, but after your uncle died, he would just come up here, writing this nonsense along the wall. Your first guess was that it was a coping mechanism, but as time went on you got this buzzing at the base of your skull when you looked at it, a feeling like television static.

Anyyway, you should probably wake him up.

You Load the disk into the computer on his desk before trying to wake him.

You feel yourself becoming so very tired suddenly...

You've got to stay awake...

* * *

 _Solstice: Wake Up_

* * *

Your eyes snap open.

Where are you? Why is everything Gold?

What the Fuck is with these golden Pajamas?

A gentle snoring sound from the foot of your bed attracts your attention. Your brother is curled up, asleep.

Some things never change.

You see a note, clenched in his fist.

* * *

 _Good morning, Solstice, and welcome to Prospit._

 _If you have any questions, feel free to ask me when we are next awake at the same time or ask the locals..._

 _In the meantime, know that this is where your Dreamself lives, I have dreamed here all my life, the Clouds are Magic and all of this is relevant to the Game._

 _Jacques._


	24. Chapter 24: Geuss Who's Back?

_Author: Return_

* * *

Ok, fine... I get it.

A month is an awfully long wait for an update. But life has been mental lately.

I recently went out to do some charity work in Uganda. Working with those who have nothing really makes you appreciate everything you have.

I helped people and I changed their lives for the better, if only by a tiny factor.

I pushed myself further than ever and stood 4321 meters above sea level.

I worked closely with animals I never thought I would get within 100 yard of.

I made people smile.

I made myself smile.

I was happy to help and that help made others smile.

Interesting fact, Uganda has a population roughly equal to that of Great Britain. Now look at the difference in scale. England could me fit into Uganda about 5 times with room to spare. So who lives the more integrated lifestyle?

You'd think Britain's denser population would force people to interact more, right?

Nope. Ugandan communities are so tightly bound together, everyone knows everyone, nobody is alone.

That's something that is sorely missing in our "developed" societies.

Anyways, you didn't read this story for me to go stupidly self indulgent. That has already been done, about 3 pages ago.

So... Back to Hexstuck.


	25. Chapter 25

_Jacques: Build_

* * *

You set about deploying the necessary constructs. There is something in the back of your mind telling you to keep her constructs as far from the observatory tower as possible. Your instincts have never lead you wrong before. You doubt they'll start now.

* * *

 _While he get's on with that, why not look elsewhere... or else when?_

* * *

You know... that's not a bad idea... _  
_

MONTHS IN THE FUTURE...

But not many... Well, about 7 really... Is that considered many?

* * *

 **Land of Chords and Sand**

* * *

 _crimsonNightmare began pestering astralCavalier_

 _CN: 1t's 0ver. We can't W1n._

 _AC: [yes-we-can-we-still-have-time-and-space]_

 _CN: N0 mate. Th1s t1mel1ne 1s screwed. R0yally s0._

 _CN: Every0ne 1s Dead. We can w1n w1th just Space and T1me, but..._

 _CN: L00k... 1'm t1red of wad1ng thr0ugh p1les 0f my 0wn dead b0dy just t0 leave my r00m._

 _CN: There 1s 0nly s0 many t1mes 1 can pass the appearance 0f an0ther me c0rpse as pure fluke. 1'd say th1s t1mel1ne 1s fucked mate. S0, 1'm 1nn1t1at1ng the Reset. Maybe whatever p00r s0d p1cks th1s up next t1me w1ll have better luck.  
_

 _AC: [is-everything-in-position]_

 _CN: Yes. 1'm ready. 1n fact..._

 _CN: There. My Quirk is off. This is it. No bullshit. I am Ready. I'm gonna miss you J._

 _AC: Yeah, mate. I'll miss you too._

 _CN: Y'know, there's something S would have said now._

 _AC: Yeah?_

 _AC: What's that then._

 _CN: FTSIO_

 _AC: What's that Stand for?_

 _CN: Fuck this Shit, I'm Out._

 _crimsonNightmare ceased pestering astralCavalier_


	26. Chapter 26: My Apologies

_Hold on... What?_

* * *

Oh. Right... Too far ahead?

Well... I suppose I could just proceed from the moment Jacques gets done building, right?

I'll just dial it back a notch and... Ah, there we are.

Are you ready to proceed?

 _Good._

* * *

 _Jacques: Wake Sister... Again._

* * *

 _Jacques: Get up.  
_

 _Solstice: Whuph?_

 _Jacques: Come on. Get up, dear sister. We have shit to get done..._

* * *

 _Oh. Hi. Me Again. Darius Blake.  
_

 _Look, I love doing this, but at this point, reviews have kinda dried up..._

 _I'll only keep doing this if you guys really want me to._

 _Best way of showing you like this story? Review it._

 _And, hey, while you're at it, tell me where I could improve. I acknowledge my story has faults, but I want your help finding out just what is wrong with it._

 _So yeah. I suppose I kinda owe you for the Hiatus..._

 _So have a Haiku._

 **A Scratch draws Nearer,**

 **Four of Six shall Fall Beneath,**

 **Space and Time reset.**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Meanwhile, in an X-dimentional Time Vault, deep within the furthest ring...**_

* * *

The Author sat back and fondly regarded his creation. He Fondly regarded it for a few months, despite claims he would increase productivity. It seemed unlikely he would respond to any commands other than to further continue to fondly regard his creation

Then he wondered why he had typed that.

Or, for that matter, that.

Why was he still typing? What the hell? Would he ever be able to break free from this cycle of narcissistic self-narration? Was there any chance of a cup of tea before he went any further?

Suddenly, He came to a conclusion.

I Must Make A Comic, he said.

I Must Make A Comic And I Must Make It With What Little Skill I Can Muster.

And lo, he has done. It can be found on MSPFA, under the name Hexstuck.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, in a Familiar Desert...**_

* * *

5 completely unrelated figures draw closer to some unseen goal.


End file.
